


Morning Steal

by trapesium



Series: Stray Kids Canonic Set [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minho mentioned - Freeform, Poor Minho third wheeling in this, Right in front of my salad!, Stray kids dads, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Chan likes to steal a kiss or two when Woojin is half-awake.





	Morning Steal

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Twitter Q&A and just can’t picture Woochan out of it.

It’s fun watching Woojin shaking sleep off him in the morning, because he simply doesn’t. First time his eyes were opened, his consciousness did not follow right away. He will stare with his tell-tale blank expression that looks oh-so-cute it should be illegal and will go back to dream land if somebody doesn’t engage him, moving some muscle right away. Woojin is hardly conversation material at this time, he will need at least five time wake-up call attempts before his soul returns to his body.

Chan had decided long time ago that he doesn’t mind (who would?). Rather, it is something that he prefers to start the day with. Because let's say if you pester Woojin at this point, you can get away with (almost) everything. And Chan really likes using this get away card in the morning to steal something from the older member.

Maybe a kiss.

Or two.

Squeezing his cheeks qualifies too.

Also he can stare to the beauty that is Woojin for quite a long time. At least until Minho caught him and threatened to tell the _mathyung_ when he awakes. Chan doesn’t care (eventually Minho got tired after his threat got ignored for so many times and simply leaving the room whenever Chan decides to get morning _uwu_ dose from his Pooh Bear).

 “Who told you that it is alright to be this cute?” Chan said, almost to himself when he sat on Woojin’s bed, looking at the sleepy _hyung_ (Woojin is leaning on the head of bedbunk with his zero expression).

 “Hmm?”

 “I want to get a kiss.” Chan said, shamelessly pointing his cheek while showing his most _uwu_ expression to the older (not that Woojin can process that right now).

 “Is that a yes? I think that is a yes.” Chan proceeds to kiss Woojin’s lip lightly, expecting to meet the softness that is Woojin’s lips. He would savor the moment and replay it again later when he needs inspiration for producing tracks (he'll never admit that he already started producing love song tho). It is one of his favorite moment, something he can’t ever get enough taste after taste. Hence the steal.

 “Even today you are stealing again.”

A sudden voice almost got Chan a mild heart attack. Woojin had moved his lip saying that in the middle of kiss.

 “You are awake?! When?” Chan clutches his chest while looking at his boyfriend bewilderedly. Okay, Woojin doesn’t seem angry this way. He doesn't sound angry either. Does it mean that Chan is safe?

_Well… he shouldn’t be angry, should he?  It is only a kiss, or two. But the kiss isn’t with his permission?_

 “In the middle of it I guess.” Woojin yawns and then stretchs. “What time is it?”

 “Early?”

 “Okay.”

Chan waits for another sleepy nods, if the reaction had been a false alarm. Or when the elder decides that it had been a violation of decency. Boyfriend or not, provoking a bear while sleeping was never been in the list of _survival 101_ you ought to learn in the wild and Chan had been neglecting that.  

Woojin, however, only looks at him with questioning eyes.

 “Do you need anything?”

Okay, maybe not both. Chan feels his face starting to change color now. “I… I think I should get going?” he nods, albeit almost robotically.

_No angry bear, good then._

Woojin chuckles.

 _Oh god, he fucking chuckles!_ In another opportunity Chan would marvel the sound of it but for now he would only like to flee.

 “And leaving me hanging? I only get half a kiss if you count it right. Come on kiss me properly.” Woojin smiles, and if the world just decided to give him his piece of heaven... Chan doesn’t need to be told twice to breath in the moment with his ‘beady googly eyes’.

***

_“Thought you would be upset.”_

_“Minho warned me last night that I may get an attack in the morning. Turned out it is only a kiss.”_

_“What do you mean? What do you think it is? Why do you say ‘attack’ like that?”_

_Woojin has a decency to nip a litle bit of Chan lips while kissing and immediately Chan lost his track of thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Some love for woochan out there? Also thank you for reading ^^


End file.
